1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method for checking software in a system for supporting the development of software (e.g. programs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
If some changes are made in software products such as programs, program design specifications, etc. (hereinafter represented by programs), comparison between an old program and a new program must be made for checking if the changes have been made as desired. In the prior art software development support system, the comparison is made, for each line in the text, between the program before change and the program after change to check the changes (addition, deletion and updating). The results of the comparison are displayed or printed out in the form of texts with identifiers respectively indicative of the lines with the addition, the lines with the deletion, and the updated lines. Incidentally, one example of making the comparison between files such as source programs, etc. is disclosed in "Information Processing" Vol. 24, No. 4, April 1983, pages 514 to 520.
Generally, in order to test the program, the change in the variants in the course of the test is checked. The conventional system for this purpose includes the types of: interruptinq the execution of a program at each of the interrupting points preset in the program to display the value of the variable specified previously or at the interrupting point, and interrupting the execution of a program when each of previously specified conditions (value change, reaching a predetermined value, etc.) for a previously specified variable is made, in order to display the value of the variable specified previously or at the interrupting point. Incidentally, one example of the conventional test support systems is disclosed in "HITACHI HYORON" Vol. 66, No. 3, Mar. 3, 1984, pages 33 to 36.